


Preparations

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The births are getting closer & the couples are getting ready.





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Preparations**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. All the characters and The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** I don't plan on any, but I've seen all of Season 3 that has aired so far so tiny things could pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story is part of a series  & follows More Than They Bargained For. October (Ainsley is due in December & Donna in January) 

**Josh & Donna's Apartment**

_Josh's POV_

"Josh" I hear Donna call my name softly from beside me in bed, but I'm not ready to get up just yet. 

"Mmm," I reply sleepily and without opening my eyes. 

"Josh, you need to get up and go to work," my wife tells me. Oh yeah, well I guess I do need to get up. I open my eyes and stretch my arms out. 

"Work isn't as fun without you," I complain. 

"Do you think it was my choice that the doctor said I need to take time off? Because let me tell you......" Donna begins. Okay, this needs to stop right here. Donna has been kind of moody lately and I really don't want to piss her off first thing in the morning. Besides, that wasn't want I meant. 

"Wait right there. That wasn't what I meant. I was paying you a compliment by saying that you make my day better, not blaming you because you can't be there," I explain. The doctor thinks that work at the White House because of the stress and physical energy it demands is not good for a woman who is having twins, especially if they have a family history of problem filled pregnancies. So when Donna entered her sixth month of pregnancy, she began staying at home as the doctor instructed, and I am learning to deal with a temp, although according to CJ, I'm not doing a very good job. 

"I wish I could come in to work with you," Donna complains. She is having a difficult time adjusting to being at home since she's so used to the fast-paced life in the White House. We made the deal that she'll come in at least one day a week so we can go to lunch together and she can see everyone, but she's not to spend more than an hour in my office doing actual work. She did make me promise that if there is a crisis that she be allowed to come in since I'll need all the help I can get and am not likely to trust my temp. I agreed on the condition that Donna remain sitting and let the temp to all the running around. 

"Well, I wish you could too, but having you here is a pretty good incentive for me to work hard and try to get home early," I tell her and am rewarded with a smile. 

"I just get bored here all by myself. I mean you can only spend so much time talking to the people on the 24 hour cable news networks," Donna says and I smile because I remember a couple years ago when Donna laughed at me for doing that and she has now gotten in the habit of doing it too. 

"Well, it will be better soon. My mother is coming to stay next week so you'll have some company," I say. This was my idea. I was worried about leaving Donna home alone all day. I don't want to spend all day worrying that something could have happened to her with no one there to take care of her. We talked about it and decided to invite my mother to come to DC until the baby is born. She'll be renting out an apartment a few blocks away, but will come over to spend the days with Donna. 

"I know. I just feel so isolated. I'm so used to having people around all the time, and now everyone is at the White House except me. I haven't seen any of our friends for days," Donna says. This is because everyone has been insanely busy. Its October and we only have a month until the election. We've all been working our asses off for very long hours and flying back and forth across the country. I've actually stayed behind on several trips to run things back here, which suits me fine since that means I'll get to come home at night to Donna. Actually on some of those nights, I come home to both Donna and Ainsley since Sam doesn't want her to stay by herself when he is away for fear that something might happen. 

Sam and Ainsley have actually been pretty lucky. They've only had a few scares after that first one when she fainted. Ainsley is holding up pretty well and is actually still working, although much shorter hours. 

"You better get in the shower or you'll be late to staff," Donna says as she gives me a little push out of bed. 

_Donna's POV_

"Do good today," I say as I hand Josh a bagel for him to eat on the way to work. 

"Don't I always?" he says as he flashes me a grins. After a brief kiss and a promise to call soon, he leaves and I find myself alone again. I'm having the most difficult time adjusting to this, and believe me I'm trying my best to accept it since I know its best for our child's safety. Well, I guess its time to get started on what has become my daily routine. 

First, I sit down with a big glass of juice and read the morning paper. Then, I spend about an hour cleaning up the house. Yes, I have experienced the need for everything to be clean. I'm blaming it on the pregnancy and mother hen syndrome, but Josh just laughed and said I've always been that way. 

After that I usually spend a little time doing what I call baby preparations. Yes, as you might guess, I'm very organized in this too. I make sure I'm up to date in reading my pregnancy book. Then I have a big three ring binder full of lists of things that I need to do, buy, and prepare. Yesterday, my baby task was to research which car seat is the safest and then order two. Today, I'm looking at wallpaper samples and pictures of baby furniture so decide how I want to decorate the baby's room. I fold down the edges of the pages of the catalogue that have furniture that I like so I can show Josh when he returns home tonight. 

I sigh because its noon now and I've already done everything that I need to do today. I feel so unproductive. I flip on the TV and try to search for something decent to watch. 

**The White House**

_Josh's POV_

"JILL!!!" I holler for my temporary assistant. That just doesn't sound as good as when I bellow Donnatella. Donnatella just has a ring to it. 

"Yes, Josh," Jill answers as she walks into my office. 

"See if CJ has a free minute," I say and she hurries off to do as I ask. She's a capable assistant, but there is not fun and banter with her as there is with Donna. Jill is all business. It took a full week just to get her to call me Josh and she still won't call Toby by his first name. I think that is because she saw Toby in his full wrath mode on her first day ranting about Anne Stark and now she's scared to death of him. 

"Josh, she's free. Should I tell her you're coming down?" Jill asks me via the intercom. I hate the intercom. Donna never used the intercom. 

"Yeah, tell her I'll be there in a minute," I say before picking up my phone and dialing my home number. 

"Yes Josh," Donna says as she answers the phone. "Another complaint about Jill?" Donna asks since this is usually the time of day that I call to do that. 

"She used the intercom Donna," I complain. 

"Well I guess I just spoiled you by coming in your office all the time. I wish I was there," Donna says. I miss her in my office all the time. 

"Hey, what's that noise? It sounds like water?" I ask. 

"How very perceptive of you Joshua. It is water because I'm taking a bubble bath," Donna replies. 

"Okay, now I'm wishing I was there with you," I say. 

"I wish you were too. My back is really sore and I'd love you to be here to rub it," Donna says. 

"I will tonight," I promise. 

After we hang up I head to CJ's office. 

"What's up?" she asks as I walk in. 

"I actually need your help on something," I say. 

"Did you do something I'm going to spend the rest of the day cleaning up? Because let me tell you Josh, this is the first slow day we've had in a month and I will be very unhappy if you ruin that for me!" CJ warns. The President flew to New Hampshire with the First Lady so they could celebrate their anniversary privately and away from the White House which is why today is such a slow day. We're actually going to get out of here at a decent hour, and I wouldn't be able to blame CJ for being pissed if someone ruined that for her. Luckily though, I didn't do that. 

"No, nothing like that. You know how Donna has been having trouble adjusting to staying home? Well, its getting worse. She's complaining about feeling isolated, so I wanted to do something nice for her tonight to cheer her up. I was thinking that we could all go out together so she can see everyone," I explain. 

"Joshua, you are turning out to be a much better husband than I ever expected you to be. That's a great idea. I'll call my friend Andy who owns this restaurant in Georgetown and ask him to reserve us the private room," CJ says. 

"Great! Well, I'll go let Donna know. She'll be thrilled," I say, and CJ promises to talk to everyone else. We plan to meet at the restaurant at 6:30 since we have decided that unless a national emergency comes up, we are leaving at 5:00 today. 

\- Sequel - "Four More Years"


	2. Preparations 2

**Preparations**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. All the characters and The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** I don't plan on any, but I've seen all of Season 3 that has aired so far so tiny things could pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story is part of a series  & follows More Than They Bargained For. October (Ainsley is due in December & Donna in January) 

* * *

**Josh & Donna's Apartment**

_Donna's POV_

I am watch CNN's crossfire and debating with the person from the right who is attacking President Bartlet since the election is weeks away and the gloves are off. "Idiot. He did not! President Bartlet improved the economy. Take a look at the GDP, inflation level, and unemployment!" I yell at the TV. 

"These people are idiots. Thank God daddy is here to make sure the country knows it," I tell the babies in my stomach. Seconds later the phone rings. "What do you want to bet that that's your father?" I say to the babies before picking up the phone. 

"Hello," I say into the phone. 

"Hey, its me," Josh says. 

"Yep, I was right. Its your father," I say to the babies, but into the phone so Josh can hear. 

"Tell the babies hi for me," Josh says. 

"I will," I promise. "Did you need something?" I ask, figuring he's going to ask me where some file is or complain about something Jill did again. 

"Yeah, I need you. Dinner tonight in Georgetown with all our friends," Josh says. Awe, I am still amazed by how caring Josh can be. I know he was planning on relaxing and watching playoff baseball tonight, but he's doing this for me since he knows that I miss everyone. I can't help the tears that start to fall. Damn hormones. 

"Josh…you really can be so sweet," I say though sniffles. 

"Just don't tell anyone," Josh says. I sniffle again and I know Josh hears it. "Donna, turn off the water works. Do you have something to wear tonight?" Josh asks. 

"Yeah, I just bought a new dress from the maternity store," I say. 

"Great, I'll be home by 5:30 and we have a room reserved for 6:30," Josh says. 

"Thank you," I tell him. 

"Not a problem. You deserve it," Josh says. 

"I love you," I tell him. 

"Love you too. See you soon," Josh says before hanging up. 

"You two are lucky. You've really got the best dad," I tell the babies as I rub my stomach. 

* * *

_Later – Still Donna's POV_

I'm standing in front of the full length mirror and I'm about to cry. I bought this dress specifically because I thought I looked good in it, but I don't think so any more. I look like a house! Yep, here come the tears. Josh is going to think I look so fat! 

* * *

_Josh's POV_

I did it. I managed to get out of work at 5:00 today and was smiling all the way home. 

"Donna," I call as I walk into the apartment, but she doesn't answer me. I start walking around the apartment in search of her. I hope she's out of the shower already or we'll never make it to dinner on time. 

I push open our bedroom door and see her crying in front of the mirror. I walk over to her and pull her into my arms. "What's wrong?" I ask as I stroke her hair. 

"I'm…fat!" Donna says between sobs. Oh, its one of those days again. These happen every so often now. I take a deep breath and set about assuring donna that that's not true. 

"Donna, you're not fat, you're pregnant. Pregnant with twins," I remind her gently. 

"But I'm huge," Donna says as the tears continue to fall. 

"You're beautiful," I insist. 

"How can you say that? I'm fat!" Donna complains again. 

"Come here. Look in the mirror and I'll show you what I see," I say as I spin her around. She frowns at her reflection. "I see the beautiful face that I fell in love with and wake up next to every night. I see the body of my beautiful wife with one alteration, this belly that now has our two babies in it. Yes, your stomach is big, but its not fat. Its got our two healthy babies in there. That's nothing to cry over. And from the back you don't even look pregnant. And you've still got the sexiest legs I've ever seen," I say as I wipe away one of her tears with my thumb. She gives me a small smile and I think I've avoided a hormone disaster again. 

"Thank you. You really know how to make me feel better," Donna says with a hug. 

"That's what I'm here for," I say with a kiss. "Now finish getting ready or we'll be late." 


	3. Preparations 3

**Preparations**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. All the characters and The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** I don't plan on any, but I've seen all of Season 3 that has aired so far so tiny things could pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story is part of a series  & follows More Than They Bargained For. October (Ainsley is due in December & Donna in January) 

* * *

**Private Room of a Georgetown Restaurant**

_Donna's POV_

Due to my little hormonal problem, Josh and I are a little late in arriving to dinner, but since its Josh, nobody thinks anything of it. Anyway, we aren't the last one here because Sam and Ainsley haven't arrived yet. CJ is standing in the room talking Toby's ear off about something while he drinks a glass of brandy. 

"Hey everyone," I say as I walk into the room. "Sorry we're a little late." 

"Don't worry about it. Donna, you look great!" CJ says as she gives me a big hug. Although I don't think Josh told her to say it, I can see him mouth the words `Thank You' behind my back. 

"Thanks, I feel as big as a house, but thank you," I can. 

"Donna, you look great. Trust me, lots of pregnant women would be jealous," CJ assures me. 

"I'm starving," I hear Ainsley say as soon as she and Sam walk through the door. 

"Well, then it's a good thing we're at a restaurant," Sam teases, causing Ainsley to stick her tongue out at him. 

We all sit down and order our food. I can't make up my mind between the fish and the pasta, so Josh offers that we order both and split even though he doesn't enjoy fish. 

"So, have you thought of names for the babies?" CJ asks. 

"We're still debating," Ainsley says as she and Sam share a look. 

"Between what?" Toby asks. 

"Well, we've settled on the first name. We agreed that we want to name our son after someone we both know, respect, and love….." Ainsley begins. 

"I'm honored and let me just state for the record that Joshua is a great name," Josh says with a grin, and I elbow him for his show of joking arrogance. 

"Not you buddy," Sam says. "The baby's first name is going to be Leo. We just can't agree on the middle name." 

"We agreed that this baby is bound to have politics running through its veins and we wanted to name it after a great president. We are just having trouble agreeing on one." Yeah, with their different political views, I can see where that wold be a problem. 

"I suggested we call the baby Kennedy, but Ainsley wasn't to keen on that idea," Sam says. 

"What's wrong with Kennedy? That's a great name," Josh insists. 

"Yeah, if you're a democrat. If you're a republican, not so much," I say. 

"That would be like me wanting to name the baby Reagan," Ainsley says. Josh and Toby immediately make faces at the mention of the very conservative former president. 

"Which, by the way, you did suggest," Sam points out. 

"No baby of the Bartlet Administration can be named that," Josh insists. Josh has already decreed that we will not be showing the kids a picture of my brother and I dressed as Ronald and Nancy Reagan for Halloween since our kids will be Democrats and don't need to be unduly influenced by the other side. "Toby, back me up here!" 

"As much as I hate it when this happens, Josh is right," Toby says. 

"Sam, my president should get as much consideration as yours!" Ainsley says. 

"But mine was better. Look at all the good he did," Sam argues. 

"Look what Reagan did. This great economy is a result of him," Ainsley counters. 

"You two need to find a bipartisan name," I suggest, not wanting a partisan fight consisting of my guy is better than yours. 

"What about Roosevelt?" CJ suggests. 

"Teddy for the Republican side of his heritage and Franklin for the Democrat side," Ainsley says with a small smile as she looks at Sam for his opinion. 

"I like it," Sam says. "Leo Roosevelt Seaborn. Its got a nice ring to it." 

"So its settled," Ainsley says, giving Sam a quick peck on the lips. 

"So we're got little Leo over here. What's it going to be for your two?" CJ asks. 

* * *

_Josh's POV_

I take Donna's hand when CJ asks us that. Donna was really great when we were discussing names. I really wanted to name the twins for my father and sister, but it was Donna who suggested it. 

"Our little boy is going to be Noah Josiah Lyman in honor of Josh's dad. We decided on something close to Joanie for our daughter. Her name is going to be Joanna Abigail Lyman," Donna tells our friends who all comment that they approve of our choices. 

Donna smiles at me as I stick a fork-full of fish into my mouth. She knows I don't like fish, but since she wanted it, I'm willing to eat it. 

A while later, Toby, Sam, and I begin discussing some legislation we are trying to push through. They are prepping me on some points I need to make at my meetings on the Hill tomorrow. Donna, CJ, and Ainsley loss interest and declare that they are not discussing work tonight. They are gathered together talking among themselves. 

* * *

_Donna's POV_

"How are you handling staying at home?" CJ asks me. 

"Not very well. I get so bored. I just feel useless. I tried to talk Josh into letting me work part time. I've worked at the White House for years and a few hours a day couldn't be that stressful, but he flat out refused," I say. Josh really put his foot down and for once I know I wouldn't be able to change his mind. 

"I guess you're not cut out for the role of the house wife. I don't think I would be either," CJ says. 

"Isn't there anything at home that you could do that would make you feel more productive?" Ainsley asks. 

"Well, I've thought a little about writing. I hear something on the news and then I pick up a pencil and just start writing about it. I thought about writing a book, but then I remind myself that I don't even have a college degree and nobody is going to publish me," I say. 

"Donna is you want to write, you should just go for it. Lack of a college degree won't matter," Ainsley says. 

"And I have a publisher friend that will take a look at anything you write. You should give it a shot," CJ encourages. 

"I'll have to give it some thought," I say. I actually had an idea the other day about writing about women in the government. Maybe tomorrow I can jot down some ideas and see where it leads me. I glance at my watch to see how much time I have until I have to meet Josh at 12:30 for lunch. 

* * *

**The Next Morning**

_Donna's POV_

Josh has an incredibly busy day today. He has meetings practically all day. The poor guy is going to be exhausted by the end of the day. His first meeting is at seven so I woke up early with him. Since Josh has been so great lately, I break my coffee rule and hand him a cup of coffee and a muffin on his way out the door. 

"See you at lunch," I say since its is our day to eat together. 

"Love you," Josh says as he gives me a quick kiss and runs out the door. 

I watch him leave and then go curl up on the couch with a note pad to see if I can come up with ideas for a book. 

* * *

**The White House**

_Jill's POV_

6:30 is really too early! Hopefully Josh will be in a decent mood today, but judging by how busy his schedule is, that its very likely. I sit down and open the schedule book so I can fill him in on it when he gets here in a few minutes. Just then, the phone starts ringing. 

"Josh Lyman's office," I say as I answer the phone. 

"Hello. My name is Daisy, I'm an assistant to Mandy Hampton, the Senate Minority Leader's new PR director. She needs a meeting today with Josh about 347 that coming to a vote tomorrow. What time does he have free today?" the woman asks me. 

"Not very much. He'll be on the Hill all morning. He has lunch at 12:30 open. Does that work for Ms. Hampton?" I ask. 

"12:30 works fine for her. How about at Tony's near the Capital. Josh knows where its at," she says. 

"Alright. I'll let him know," I say before hanging up the phone. Okay, time to go fill him in on his schedule. 

* * *

_Josh's POV_

"Morning Jill," I say as I walk in, trying to be nicer to the assistant I'll have to deal with for the next few months. 

"Morning Josh. I have your schedule ready," she says as she follows me into my office. "You have a 7:00 with Senator Stackhouse. 8:00 with Congressman Skinner on his education bill. 9:30 with Senator Miller on new trade initiatives. 10:45 with Senator Goldstein on the new gun control bill. 12:00 with Congresswoman Hayword on the Judicial Committee. Then you have a lunch meeting at Tony's with the Senate Minority Leader's PR director about 347. Senior Staff at 2:00. Then you have meetings here the rest of the day," Jill says. Ugh, today is going to be so busy. Its odd that Bobby picked lunch at Tony's. We usually go to a place on Dupont Circle, but whatever. I better get out of here if going to be on time for my first meeting. 


	4. Preparations 4

**Preparations**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. All the characters and The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** I don't plan on any, but I've seen all of Season 3 that has aired so far so tiny things could pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story is part of a series  & follows More Than They Bargained For. October (Ainsley is due in December & Donna in January) 

* * *

**The White House**

_Sam's POV_

"Jill, is Josh in?" I ask. 

"No, he's at meetings on the Hill," she answers, barely looking up from her work. 

"Will he be back from lunch? I need to see him about a bill we were discussing last night," I explain. 

"Nope, he's having lunch with….. um let me check the name," she says as she grabs a piece of paper. "Oh that right. He's having lunch with Mandy Hampton." 

"Mandy Hampton? She's back in town?" I ask. When did this happen. 

"I guess. I was told to put her on the schedule so I did," Jill says, as she goes back to reading the report she was reading when I came up. Jill doesn't seem very interesting in either Mandy or her unexpected return, but then again she probably doesn't know that Josh and Mandy have a history, a very messy history. 

I wander down the hall, intending to find out what Mandy is doing back in town when I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I literally run into Donna. 

"I'm so sorry," I apologize. 

"Its okay. You look like you're off in another world. What are you pondering so intently?" she asks me. 

"Not much," I answer. She's probably not too happy about Mandy being back as it is so I definitely don't want to talk about it unless its absolutely necessary. "So what are you doing here? Stopping by for lunch with CJ or Ainsley?" I ask to change the subject. 

"With Josh actually," Donna says. Uh oh. Josh was supposed to have lunch with Donna and he's out with Mandy. That doesn't sound too good. "Is he in?" Donna asks me. 

"Uh no. He's um still at a meeting on the Hill," I reply. "I'm actually running late for a meeting with Toby. I'll catch you later," I say and I hurry away. I know, I'm a bit of a coward. 

* * *

_Donna's POV_

Hmmm, Sam was acting a little weird. I wonder what's going on with him. Before I can ponder that too much, I run into CJ who is coming out of her press briefing. 

"Hey Donna," CJ says when she sees me. 

"How was the briefing?" I ask. 

"Not too bad. They aren't out for blood on anything today. Did you do anymore thinking about writing like we talked about last night?" CJ asks me. 

"Yeah, I did and I think I'm going to go for it. I already have a couple ideas, but I don't want to fill anyone in on them until I'll got something written," I say. 

"Great. If you want to run anything by me or need more support, just pick up the phone," CJ says. 

"Thanks," I say with a smile. 

"So, are you here for lunch with Josh?" CJ asks. 

"Yeah, but apparently he's not back from his meetings on the Hill yet. I think I'm just going to head back to his office and watch for him out the window like I used to do. Believe it or not, I kind of miss doing that," I say. 

"Have fun," CJ says before heading to her office as I head toward Josh's office. 

"Hi Jill," I say to the temp with a smile since she probably gets very few of those from my husband. 

"Hi Donna. What are you doing here?" she asks, as she glances up at me. 

"I'm having lunch with Josh, but I guess he's not back yet," I say. I guess Josh forgot to inform her of our lunch plans. 

"But Josh is having lunch with Mandy Hampton today," Jill says. WHAT? Mandy Hampton? I didn't even know she was back in town, and what the hell is Josh doing having lunch with her without telling me? And what about our plans? Did he just forget about me? I even mentioned lunch to him as he walked out the door this morning. 

"Are you sure its Mandy Hampton?" I ask. 

"Yes, I just checked it a minute ago for Sam. It says lunch with Mandy Hampton at someplace called Tony's," Jill informs me. Tony's? Great, that's where they used to go when they were dating. Of all the places in DC to pick, why that one? And Samuel Seaborn is a dead man because I've just discovered why he was acting so strange: he was trying to keep me from finding out about this lunch or at the very least not to tell me about it himself. 

Okay, take a deep breath and calm down. They are just meeting for a political reason right? I mean, I have no idea what that would be but that must be it. "What are they meeting about Jill?" I ask. 

"Something about 347, but I'm not sure what," Jill tells me. 

"347 comes to a vote tomorrow. I thought it was all wrapped up," I comment. I know we had more than enough votes to pass it. 

"I thought so too, but apparently they need to meet on it," Jill says. Oh really? On such a busy day, Josh needs to meet with Mandy about a bill that is all but passed? That doesn't sound right to me. 

"Okay, well I'll just let you get back to your work. I'm just going to step into his office to make a call," I say. I walk into Josh's office and close the door behind me. I sink down into his chair to take the pressure off my aching feet and dial Josh's cell phone. It rings about 10 times before going to his voice mail. 

"Josh, its me, just give me a call when you get this message, okay. Bye," I say into the phone before hanging up. That's odd. Josh always has his phone on, even at meetings and he always answers my calls, especially now that I'm pregnant. What the hell is going on? 

I decide that I'll leave Josh a message on his desk too. I pull open his top desk drawer but I can't find a pen in it. I guess Jill is not as good as I was about keeping his desk fully stocked. I start opening the other drawers in his desk in search of a pen to write him a note. God, his desk is a mess since I left. Its probably partly Josh's fault since he told me he doesn't really like Jill digging around in it. I pull open the last drawer and it is crammed full of crap. I let out a sigh and dig through the stuff, hoping that there will be a pen at the bottom of it all. Something metal catches my eye and I reach my hand out to grab it and see what it is. Hmm looks like a picture frame. I turn it over to see the picture and what I see is a picture I had long ago forgot existed. It's a picture of Josh with his arms around Mandy. It was taken the night they met and Mandy gave it to Josh when she came to work here. Of course, Josh's face is scribbled out since that was in her period of hating him, which according to Josh could have been pretty much anytime. Now I'm left to wonder if she still hates him now and why they are having lunch together today. They look happy in this picture and God, Mandy looks so thin and pretty. Why the hell is this picture in his desk? I would have thought that he would have thrown it away years ago. 

My stomach starts growling. "Okay you two. I'm sorry, I got a little preoccupied. Your father may have forgotten lunch, but I'll make sure you get something to eat," I say as I stand up and head for the door having a very bad feeling about today. 

* * *

_Josh's POV_

Today has been great so far. Let me just say I kicked ass in all my morning meetings. I was even able to assure Matt Skinner that several democrats will be voting in favor of his education bill. So even though today has been one of the most hectic in recent history, it has been very successful. I had to rush from my last meeting to this lunch meeting and I'm still about ten minutes late. 

"Josh Lyman," I say to the hostess as I walk into Tony's. 

"Yes Sir, I'll take you to your table," she says. "Right here sir," she says as she leads me around corner in the restaurant. 

"Joshua Lyman, late as usual," I hear a familiar voice say. I stop dead in my tracks because I recognize that voice and its not the person I thought I was meeting. No, Bobby has a masculine voice. This voice sounds suspiciously like that of my old girlfriend. After I stop I hear the sound of feminine laughter that I recognize too. 

"Surprised to see me? Didn't your secretary tell you?" I hear in a voice that I know belongs to Mandy Hampton say. I clear my throat and walk the rest of the way to the table. 

"No she didn't. How are you Mandy?" I ask. 

"I'm good. New job, PR director for the minority leader," she says. 

"Congratulations. I didn't even know you were back in town," I say. 

"I've been keeping a low profile. But actually, its not the job that enticed me to come back to DC. It's a guy," Mandy says with a smile. Oh God, I feel a lump in my throat form and I try my best to swallow it. Please tell me she didn't come back for me. 


	5. Preparations 5

**Preparations**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. All the characters and The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** I don't plan on any, but I've seen all of Season 3 that has aired so far so tiny things could pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story is part of a series  & follows More Than They Bargained For. October (Ainsley is due in December & Donna in January) 

* * *

_Josh's POV_

Mandy has just told me that it wasn't for this new job that she returned to DC, but for a guy. 

"A guy?" I manage to choke out, praying that it isn't me. 

"Oh get that deer in the headlights look off your face. Its not you. Gosh Joshua, you really need to get over yourself. Lord knows I did a long time ago," Mandy tells me with a laugh and I let out a sigh of relief. I think that's the first time I've ever been happy to hear that someone was over me. 

"So who is he?" I ask. Okay, so I'm curious, but you would be too. 

"A Congressman that I'm dating. We've been dating for seven months whenever he's back in his home district, which has actually been really often since he met me. He's been wanting me to come back to DC for a while. When this offer from the Senate Minority Leader came a couple weeks ago, we decided that it was time for me to return, especially in light of the fact that he asked me to marry him," Mandy says. 

"How did you two get together?" I ask. 

"I was working for the governor of Florida and we hooked up at the Governor's Ball. Apparently, the woman he'd been dating turned down his proposal. He was a little sad at first, but now he's glad he's not going to be tied to her for life. We started dating a month later and he proposed a couple weeks ago," Mandy says with a smile. A Congressman from Florida? My jaw drops as I figure out who it is. 

"You're marrying Congressman Tandy?" I ask. 

"Can't get anything by you can I Josh?" Mandy says with a grin. Okay, let me state for the record that the world is a very small place. 

"You do know that…" I begin wondering if Mandy knows that I had a brief fling with Amy. 

"Yes, Josh, I know that you dated Amy and that was at least partially why she broke up with Tandy," Mandy says. 

"Well, I guess I should offer my congratulations. You certainly look happier than I've ever seen you," I say. 

"Thank you and your right, this is the happiest I've ever been. I should offer you my very belated congratulations on your nuptials and pending parenthood," Mandy says. 

"Thanks," I say, not really sure what I can say about it to my ex- girlfriend. 

"Are you two happy?" Mandy asks me. 

"Yeah, we are. Sometimes I can't believe how happy actually," I say. 

"Well good, its about time you woke up and pulled your head out of your ass," Mandy comments. 

"You knew? When?" I ask. How did Mandy know before I knew. For that matter, why did everyone know before I knew? 

"Oh Joshua, really! Everyone knew. From about the first day she walk into your office, I knew you wanted her. Sure I was jealous as hell at that time, but I figured it was just a lust thing and you were just a guy. It wasn't until later that I knew you were in love with her," Mandy says. 

"Mandy, I never did anything, not while I was with you. Hell, not even for a long time after that," I say. 

"I know," Mandy says. 

"Mandy, I'm sorry if I made you feel like that when we were dating….." I try to explain. 

"Josh, stop. You don't need to explain it to me. I know. Its not your fault, and we don't pick who we love. You didn't even know you loved her back then. When Donna walked into your office, I though, here comes trouble. I though you'd do something stupid that would result in getting involved in a brief affair with her that would blow up in your face or that you'd be slapped with a sexual harassment suit. That didn't happen. I knew you were attracted to her, but you behaved. I know you were physically faithful to me, I would have caused you physical pain if you weren't. I didn't know you loved her until that day you gave back you NSA card and I didn't know the feeling was mutual until I saw her face at the hospital," Mandy says. 

"You were at the hospital?" I ask. I never knew that. 

"Yeah, I was at the hospital. I saw her face and that's when I knew that she loved you too, when I knew it was only a matter of time. That was also the night I decided to leave. At that time, I may have possibly harbored some feelings for you, and I knew that it wasn't my place to hang around. We were never going to make it and I really didn't even want us to, I just don't like admitting failure. I was offered the position of chief of staff to the Governor of Florida and I took it. I'm just surprised it too the two of you so long to realize it," Mandy says. 

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the Mandy I remember? Where's the viper? Where's the pit bull?" I say. 

"I save that for the political arena now," Mandy says. 

"You've change," I comment. 

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect. Seriously though, love will do that to you. Past mistakes don't mean so much anymore. We weren't right for each other and we both damn well know it. You were good for my career and I was good for yours, but we made each other miserable. We both found happiness when we stopped power-dating, " Mandy says. 

"So you really love him?" I ask. For the longest time I thought Mandy wasn't capable of love, but now I thinking we weren't capable of love together. 

"Yeah, I really do," Mandy says. 

"Well then you have my congratulations and best wishes," I say. 

"So what do you say we get down to business. 347 is coming to a floor vote tomorrow. As of now, we have the exact number of votes that we need to pass it, I can get us five more votes, if we're willing to include this amendment and I wanted to run it by you since it is a bill you guys sent to us," Mandy says as she passes the written amendment to me. 

I read the slip of paper. The amendment isn't too bad. Its asking for a couple million in funding for some local projects for specific Congressman. Since the bill is important to us, I'm willing to give them the money to ensure a victory. "Do it," I tell Mandy. 

"Good Call," Mandy agrees. 

* * *

Mandy and I finish lunch a little earlier than expected. I gave her a quick hug and wished her luck. It was honestly the most agreeable time I've spent with Mandy in a very, very long time. We actually got through a meal with fighting. 

On my way back to the White House, I decide to stop at a flower shop to buy flowers for Donna. I spend ten minutes I pick out a huge flowers for my wife which I decide to take with me and deliver myself after work. As an after thought, I decide to send flowers to Mandy to as a congratulations on her upcoming wedding. I ask the clerk to sent a dozen red roses to her office with a note that I jot down. I pay for the flowers and then head back to the White House with Donna's flowers in hand. I enter the White House with a smile on my face. Today has been a great day. 

* * *

**Josh & Donna's Apartment**

_Donna's POV_

Today has been an awful day! I have spent the last few hours alternating from being pissed as hell at Josh and jealous of Mandy. I sat here at home feeling fat, while my husband, who was supposed to take me to lunch, had a quiet lunch that he didn't tell me about with his skinny ex-girlfriend. He's in so much trouble when he gets home. Before I can decide on a suitable punishment the phone rings. That better be him returning my phone call. 

"Hello," I say as I answer the phone. 

"Hello, this is Flowers for All Occasions. We are having a bit of trouble reading this delivery request that was just filled out, so we're just calling to confirm the location," the man on the other end of the line says. Ah, so Josh has realized that he forgot lunch with me and is sending flowers to make up for it. I guess that helps a little, but he's still in trouble. 

"Okay, go ahead and read the address," I say. I'll have to remember to tease Josh later that his handwriting must be as unreadable as mine. 

"Okay I think it says, a Miss. Mandy Hampton, Hart Senate Office Building, Office number 308A, is that right?" the man asks. What? No! It is very wrong! Why is Josh sending Mandy flowers? 

"Yes, the address sounds right, but can you remind me again what exactly the flowers were and what the card says? I just want to make sure there weren't any mistakes in that either," I say, trying to stay calm. 

"Sure, a dozen red roses, and the card reads `To new beginnings, Josh,'" the man says. Red roses and new beginnings? I can feel myself start to shake, and before I know it, the tears start to fall. How could Josh do this to me? 


	6. Preparations 6

**Preparations**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. All the characters and The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** I don't plan on any, but I've seen all of Season 3 that has aired so far so tiny things could pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story is part of a series  & follows More Than They Bargained For. October (Ainsley is due in December & Donna in January) 

* * *

**Josh and Donna's Apartment**

_Josh's POV_

I am a happy man. Every meeting when well today and I even got out of the office earlier than expected. As Sam would say, I have a spring in my step as I walk through my door with a smile on my face and a huge bouquet of flowers for Donna in my arms. 

"Donna!" I call as I step inside the apartment. Instead of being greeted by my smiling wife as I had hoped, I am greeted with a book sailing at my head. I'm not quick enough and the book hits me in the forehead. Damn, that was a fucking heavy book. 

"Donna! What the hell?!?!" I yell as I rub my soar forehead. 

"You lying, cheating jackass!!" Donna yells at me. 

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Is this some kind of scary mood swing you're experiencing?" I ask, still rubbing my head where she hit me. "Donna, you threw a book at me!" I say as I bend down to pick it up. 

"You're lucky that's all I threw at you!" Donna retorts as I grab the book. It is then that I notice which book it is, The Art and Artistry of Alpine Skiing, the book I gave her for Christmas a few years ago. Okay, she must be really pissed because normally she guards this book against the slightest damage and she just hurled it at me with no regard to the damage it could do to me or the book. 

"I brought you flowers, and you never throw this book," I say weakly as I hold the bouquet out, hoping that it might be a sweet gesture that will make her scary mood swing pass. I realize that that's not going to happen when Donna throws them on the ground. 

"I don't want any flowers that you bought for me while shopping for her!" Donna retorts. What? "You've never given me a reason to throw it before. I loved it and the words you wrote me, but I guess that was all a lie, like so many other things!" 

"Donna, what on Earth are you talking about?" I ask as I really have no idea where she is going with this. 

"You say to me that I'm not fat, just pregnant, but you'd rather have lunch with your mistress than your wife? Well, I guess because Miss Mandy Hampton with her perfect figure that could fit into all the clothes required to ski, is better for you, huh? Why don't you give HER that book," Donna says. Oh God. 

"What the hell gave you that crazy idea?" I ask. 

"Don't you lie to me Joshua Lyman!" Donna yells at me. 

"I'm not fucking lying! What are you talking about? My mistress? I don't have a mistress!" 

"I'm not stupid Josh! You miss lunch with me to have lunch with another woman which you don't tell me about & then don't answer your phone during lunch. You always, ALWAYS answer your phone! What were you so busy doing that you couldn't answer your phone. NO, don't answer that, because I already know. Then you send her red roses with some cute little note about new beginnings," Donna says vehemently. 

"How did you even know about the flowers?" I say. Oh Shit, that might not have been the wisest thing to say. 

"Alexander Graham Bell was a damn genius, Josh" Donna says. 

"What?" I ask. 

"They called here Josh. Your crappy penmanship got you caught! Well let me tell you something about your new beginnings, Josh, this one comes with an end!" Donna announces before heading for the door. 

"DONNA! Wait!! You don't understand!" I exclaim as I grab her arm. Donna spins around and slaps me hard across the face. Her slap was hard and sends me reeling backwards. 

"NO! I don't want to hear it. I can't even look at you right now!" Donna says before rushing out the door. 

"Donna, I'm not sleeping with Mandy or anyone else for that matter," I yell as I chase down the hall after her. 

"I don't want to hear any of your lies Josh," Donna says without looking back at me. 

"I swear to you I'm not lying!" I shout as Donna runs out the apartment door and starts down the steps of the apartment. Donna is halfway down the steps when I yell that and I think she may turn around and talk to me. Her body doesn't cooperate though, and as she tries to put on the brakes, she looses her footing, slips on the ice, and tumbles down the rest of the stairs. Donna screams loudly as she rolls down them and clutches her stomach tightly. 


	7. Preparations 7

**Preparations**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. All the characters and The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** I don't plan on any, but I've seen all of Season 3 that has aired so far so tiny things could pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story is part of a series  & follows More Than They Bargained For. October (Ainsley is due in December & Donna in January) 

* * *

**Outside Josh & Donna's Apartment**

_Josh's POV_

"Oh my God! Donna!" I scream as I run down the stairs after her. I reach her and she is curled up in the fetal position, clutching her stomach, and has tears running freely down her face. Please let her and the babies be okay! 

"Donna, are you okay? Where does it hurt? Come on, talk to me," I say as I kneel next to her. Donna groans in response and continues to hold her stomach. 

"Come on Donna, you've got to talk to me," I plead. 

"My stomach," Donna says without looking at me. 

"Okay, we're going to the hospital right now," I say as wrap me arms around her and try to help her up. Donna struggles to get up and never removes her hands from her stomach. As soon as she is on her feet, she bends over clutching her stomach and groans in pain again. 

"Can you make it to the car? Do you need me to carry you?" I ask her. 

"I can make it," Donna says stubbornly as she forces herself to take a step. After only two steps, she's doubling over in pain again. 

"That's it. I'm carrying you," I say as I move to pick her up. 

"Josh, you couldn't even if you wanted too. I'm way too big," Donna says. 

"I can and I will," I say. If Donna is in pain, I can do whatever is needed. I pick her up and start carrying her toward the car. I'll admit that it's more difficult to carry Donna now that it was during our honeymoon a few months ago, but I manage to get her safely to the car. 

I set Donna down carefully in the passenger seat and fasten her seatbelt for her before running to the driver's side and jumping in. 

"Can you feel them move?" I ask Donna as I turn the key in the ignition. 

"I think maybe a little bit, but mostly what I feel is shooting pains," Donna says. "I'm sorry I didn't stop and listen to you before. I was trying to turn around to give you a chance to speak," Donna says softly as she rubs her stomach. 

"Now's not the time to worry about that, but I meant it when I swore that I didn't cheat on you. I'd never do that," I say as I pull the car out and start speeding toward the hospital without regard to speed limits. 

"God Josh! What are you doing?" Donna shouts as I speed down street after street to GW. 

"You just had an accident. I'm not stopping for red lights," I say. Donna reaches over and squeezes my hand. 

* * *

_Donna's POV_

I gave Josh a weak smile when he told me he wasn't stopping for red lights, but that's about all I can muster right now. I over-reacted and didn't let Josh speak and now look what happened. I rub my stomach lightly and try to let the babies know how sorry I am. If only I had stopped to listen to him earlier, this would never have happened. 

Josh pulls the car over at the hospital and jumps out without even removing the keys. "We need a wheel chair over her right now!!" Josh screams to an orderly at the door as he runs over and opens my door. The orderly comes running with the wheel chair and Josh helps me into it before dashing into the hospital. 

"I've got a pregnant woman who fell down the stairs and is experiencing serious stomach pains," Josh tells the nurse at the desk in a rush. 

"Okay Sir, if you'll just fill out these forms, we'll be right with you," the nurse tells Josh as she hand him a clipboard. 

"No, you'll be right with her now! Did you not hear me? She fell, damn it! Get the doctor, the god damn forms can wait!" Josh orders as he flings the clipboard down. 

"Sir, if you'll just calm yourself….." the nurse begins. She obviously doesn't know that you don't mess with Josh when he's like this. 

"No, I will not calm myself! I won't calm myself until the doctor gets here….." Josh is yelling when I spot my doctor walk through the door. 

"I thought I heard Josh out here," Dr. Andrews says. "What happened to you Donna?" 

"I slipped on the ice and fell down the stairs," I explain. 

"Okay, we're going to take a look at you right away," he says as he begins pushing me into the ER. "Are you still having pains?" 

"Yeah, in my stomach," I say in a worried voice. 

"Okay, we'll we need to take a look then and see what exactly is going on in there. Put this on," the doctor says as he hands me a hospital gown. Josh helps me into the gown and then back onto the table. The doctor adjusts my legs in the stirrups and begins examining me down there. Josh hold my hand as the doctor pokes around down there. The doctor pull his head up and he looks a little worried. 

"What is it?" I ask. 

"Now, I don't want you to get all worried because everything felt fine down there…." the doctor beings. 

"But….." I say, knowing that there is a `but' or he wouldn't have told me not to worry. 

"But…." The doctor begins as Josh leans in toward him. A second later, Josh's eyes open very wide. 

"Oh God!" Josh says as he takes a step backwards. What the hell did he see that I can't see? I struggle to sit up so I can get a better view. 

"But you're bleeding a little," the doctor says as he raises his gloved hand that is now spotted red with my blood. 

"Oh God," I gulp as I squeeze Josh's hand. 

"Donna, I need you to relax. Anxiety is not good for either you or the babies. I need you to take a deep breath for me," the doctor orders. I can try, but I don't think that is going to help. I'm bleeding and scared to death about loosing my babies. I don't think a couple deep breaths is going to do the trick. 

"Donna, I know you're scared, I am too. But you heard the doctor, you need to calm down. Come on, take a deep breath and try to relax," Josh whispers in my ear as he strokes my hair softly. 

I take a few deep breaths and will myself to calm down. Josh gives me a small smile as the line on my heart rate monitor starts to even out. 

"Good," the doctor says as he pats my hand. "Now, I'm going to do an ultrasound so we can get a good look at the babies," he says as he rubs the gel on my stomach. A few seconds later, an image pops up on the screen and I can see one of the babies. 

"Well, your son is moving around and appears to be just fine," the doctor announces. 

"What about our daughter?" Josh asks. 

"She's blocked from view by her brother again. Donna, I'm going to have to poke your stomach to try to get her to move so we can get a better view. Your stomach looks sore and you're going to have a big bruise so this might hurt a little," the doctor warns. 

"I can take it. Just get the baby to move," I say. The doctor nods and Josh squeezes my hand. I grimace and bite down on my lower lip as the doctor begins poking the side of my stomach. This hurts really bad and a couple tears start rolling down my cheeks. 

"Just keep being strong. I know it hurts, but you can do it Donna, I know you can," Josh whispers in my ear before kissing my wet cheek. 

"She's still not moving Josh," I say softly as the doctor stares intently at the screen while he continues to push on my stomach. 

"She just being stubborn. She'll move," Josh says with conviction. 

"I hope you right," I say. 

"I know I am. She got her stubborn streak from me and her strength from you. Right now, she's just trying to make us squirm," Josh says. 

"The baby isn't responding to me, but I don't want to give up hope. By this time in its development, it should be able to distinguish the voice of its mom and dad. You're voice can be comforting to the baby who's probably suffering from shock right now. Mr. Lyman, I want you to give it a try," the doctor says. 

Josh kisses my forehead before moving down to sit on the stool by my stomach. "I don't want to hurt you," Josh tells me. 

"You won't hurt me. Just make her move," I urge him. 

Josh give me a brief nod and takes a deep breath before putting his hands on my stomach and applying a gentle pressure. He leans in and begins talking to our daughter in hopes of getting her to move so we can be assured of her safety. 

"Alright Joanna listen up, it's your daddy now. You're really giving your mom and I a scare. If that was your goal, than you certainly succeeded, but we need you to move now," Josh says as he moves his hands around and pushes in new places. The doctor shakes his head because we still can't see the girl on the screen. 

"Joanna, this isn't funny. You just had to inherit my stubborn streak didn't you? You know that's going to drive your mother crazy later," Josh tells the baby. 

"Listen, I'm really sorry about everything that happened. The doctor says that you're a little shocked. Well, you and me both, baby. You know that mommy and I usually don't fight, and I promise we'll try even harder not to from now on. But as much as it brakes my heart to fight with your mom, you're going to brake it even more if you don't move. Please move for us Joanna," Josh urges the baby with another push. Tears start streaming down my face as I listen to my husband talk to our daughter. 

"Good! Keep going! She's moving and I can see about half of here," the doctor says as he stares at the screen. 

"So you heard me then. Well, you listen about as well as your mom does when I call her," Josh tells the baby as he continues to push on my stomach. 

"Good, I can see her now. Just let me get a good look," the doctor says as he begins examining the image. 

"Okay Joanna, I take it back. You listen better than your mother," Josh says as he kisses my stomach. 

"Your daughter looks fine too," the doctor announces. Josh and I both look like a huge weight has been lifted from our shoulders. Josh jumps up and is kissing me and I notice that his face is wet from a few tears too. 

"Now Donna, I'm still a little worried about this bleeding. I want to keep you in the hospital overnight so we can keep an eye on it and make sure that it stops," the doctor says. 

An hour later, I am laying in a bed in a hospital room with Josh still holding my hand. The doctor just left, but he has left orders that I be checked for bleeding every hour. 

"I'm so sorry. I really should have given you a chance to explain," I tell Josh. 

"How about if I explain it to you now," Josh offers before launching into his story. By the end of it, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, but Josh says he understands since the evidence I had look very suspicious. He assures me again though that I never need to worry about him doing something like that. 

I yawn because I skipped my nap today and all this worrying really wore me out. 

"Get some sleep Donna," Josh says. 

"Lay with me," I ask, as I lift up the sheets. 

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," Josh says as he climbs in beside me and wraps his arms around me. 


	8. Preparations 8

**Preparations**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. All the characters and The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** I don't plan on any, but I've seen all of Season 3 that has aired so far so tiny things could pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story is part of a series  & follows More Than They Bargained For. October (Ainsley is due in December & Donna in January) 

* * *

**The Hospital**

_Josh's POV_

Donna tossed and turned for a couple hours because she took her fear for the babies into her sleep. After about two hours, the nurse came in and gave her some medicine to make her sleep, because the restlessness was likely to upset the babies. After that, Donna slept through the night. She even snored which she does when she's really tired, although she'll deny it if you ask her about it. 

I, on the other hand, didn't sleep much at all. I was offered something to help be sleep, but I refused it. I woke up every hour when the nurse came in to check on Donna and the bleeding. The first few times, the bleeding continued at a slow, but steady rate. I became worried because it wasn't slowing as it should. In the early hours of the morning, things started to improve and the bleeding began to slow a little each hour. The last time the nurse was in to check, the bleeding had stopped completely. I don't think I've ever been this thankful in my entire life. 

"Josh…" I hear Donna whisper my name as she begins to stir. 

"I'm right here," I say as I stroke her forehead. Donna raised her hands and rubs her eyes as she tried to come out of her drug-induced sleep. I know from my long stay in the hospital that it can take a couple minutes. 

Donna slowly opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings. She quickly remembers where she is and why she's here. 

"Don't worry. The bleeding stopped about an hour ago," I tell her before she can start with all the questions. 

"The babies are okay?" she asks, seeking confirmation. 

"The babies are fine," I say with a smile. 

"Thank God," Donna breaths. 

"My thoughts exactly," I agree. 

"Josh, you look horrible. You were up all night, weren't you?" Donna asks with concern. 

"Yeah, but I'm fine," I say. 

"You just laid awake and worried all night?" Donna asks. 

"Oh like you wouldn't have done the same thing if they hadn't give you the medicine to make you sleep?" I say and she doesn't counter it. "Besides, I did a few other things besides just worrying. I called CJ and let her know. I talked to the babies. Oh I decided that your doctor and the nurses on the floor here need a raise, but that I am definitely getting the woman at the front desk fired," I tell her. 

"Oh Josh really…." Donna says as she gives me one of her looks. 

"I am perfectly serious. She gave you problems that Christmas Eve. She gave Sam problems when Ainsley fainted. And last night she wanted me to fill out forms, stupid ass forms, before the doctor saw you," I say. She is so fired. Trust me, I have power and in this case, I will use it. 

"Fine, you do what you want about that, but you're going to be so tired at work today. You're going to be exhausted by the time you get home from work tonight," Donna says. 

"Actually, he's not going to work today," an unmistakable voice booms from behind us. 

"Good Morning Mr. President," I say as I jump to my feet. 

"Don't you get up," the President says to Donna as he notices her stirring in the bed. "From what I hear, this wasn't such a good morning for you." 

"Actually Sir, it was last night that was bad. This morning is wonderful. The bleeding stopped and the babies are fine," Donna says in what I am sure is the first time she's corrected the President. 

"I'm so happy to hear that," the President says with a smile as he walks over and takes a seat by Donna's bed. 

"How'd you get back here Sir? Not there we're not thrilled to see you, but it's too early for visiting hours and the lady at the desks is crazy about sticking to the rules," I say. 

"When you come with 12 secret service agents, people usually don't try to stop you," the President says with a grin. Good point. 

"Don't you have something important to be doing this morning?" Donna asks. 

"I'm doing it right now," the President tells us. 

"Good morning everyone," the First Lady says as she walks through the door holding Donna's charts. 

"Did I forget to mention that I brought Abby with me?" the President asks with a smile. 

"I'm sure you probably did. I was talking to your doctors Donna. They are you are looking very well and that they plan to release you this afternoon," Dr. Bartlet tells us. 

"That's good to hear," Donna says with a smile. "Thank you for checking personally Ma'am." 

"No need to thank me Donna," Abby says with a smile. "I just wish that my schedule would allow me to stay here with you for the day, but sadly, I'll have to leave soon for a campaign stop in a couple swing states." 

"It was wonderful for you to stop by at all," Donna assures her. 

There is a soft knock at the door and then we see Sam pop his head in. "Can we come in?" he asks. 

"Samuel Seaborn, get your butt in here," Donna says with a grin. 

Sam walks in with Ainsley carrying a big vase of flowers. 

"How'd you get past the woman at the desk?" I ask. 

"She remembered me from a couple months ago and the fact that I come with an Executive Order that I be allowed to enter," Sam says with a smile. 

"Getting a little crowded in here, don't you think," Leo says as he walks into the room a couple minutes later. 

"Leo!" Donna exclaims with a grin. 

"Hey there kid. You scared us for a while there," Leo says as he kisses Donna on the cheek. 

"How'd you get past the pit bull at the desk?" I ask. 

"I did the same thing I do with Margaret. I said, `Look at this face.' Margaret calls it my `don't fuck with me face' but it seems to work well," Leo explains. Yeah, I know that face, and I speak from experience when I say that it works very well. 

"Looks like we've got a party going in here? Where's the music?" CJ asks as she walks in a while later. 

"We don't have any, but if you'd like to entertain us with the Jackal, I'm all in favor of that," Donna says. 

"Whenever you want. I was so glad to here that you're going to be okay," CJ says as she hugs Donna tight. "And you two need to stop worrying your poor mother. She has enough to worry about taking care of your father. Heaven knows that's more than enough for any woman," CJ tells the babies. 

"Very funny," I say sarcastically, but CJ's comment seems to have amused everyone else in the room. "How did you get past the woman in the front?" 

"That woman tried to stop me. I replied `I'm the White House Press Secretary and my friends are in there. If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I'll come down on you like the wrath of God! Step out of my way.' That pretty much did it," CJ explains. 

"Is Senior Staff meeting here this morning?" Toby asks, as he walks into the room holding the biggest bunch of balloons I've ever seen. 

"Toby!" Donna says when she sees him. "You brought me balloons?" 

"Yeah, it would appear that way," Toby says. He doesn't like to recognize his sweet acts. 

"How did you get past the woman at the desk?" I ask Toby. 

"She told me to stop. I asked her if she was going to make me. She didn't respond so I replied `didn't think so' and kept walking. I think she may have been afraid of me," Toby explains. I think Toby has that effect on lots of people. 

We all sit around talking for the next hour before everyone has to leave. I've been given the day off, but all the rest of the senior staff will be leaving on the campaign trip except for Sam who will be remaining behind. 

"So will you two be missing our first Lamaze class tonight," Sam asks. 

"Yes," I answer and the same time that Donna says `no.' 

I sign in frustration about how stubborn my wife can be. "Donna, you just had a traumatic accident. I don't think you need to be running around tonight." 

"Josh, we're just lucky I didn't go into premature labor. I need to be ready in case that happens. Besides, I don't think breathing exercises will be that strenuous," Donna tells me. 

Okay, well was pretty logical. "But Donna, you need to rest," I insist. 

"And I will rest. I'll rest all afternoon. We can even ask the doctor about it, but if he says that I'm able to go, then we're going," Donna says firmly. 

"Fine, we'll ask the doctor," I agree. 

* * *

_Donna's POV_

The doctor agreed that I should be able to go the Lamaze class tonight so Josh caved on that one. I had a two hour nap which I just woke up from. The doctor is releasing me in a couple hours, but I woke up starving and can't wait that long to eat. I don't like hospital food at all so josh ran out to get us lunch and I'm just waiting for him to return. 

There is a soft knock on my door. Why is he knocking? 

"Come on in Josh. I'm starving," I say. 

"I think you're going to be disappointed because I'm not Josh and I don't come bringing food," I hear a woman's voice say as the door is pushed open. 

"Mandy!" I say in shock as I see Mandy Hampton for the first time in nearly two years. 


	9. Preparations 9

**Preparations**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. All the characters and The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin  & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** I don't plan on any, but I've seen all of Season 3 that has aired so far so tiny things could pop up. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story is part of a series  & follows More Than They Bargained For. October (Ainsley is due in December & Donna in January) 

* * *

**The Hospital**

_Mandy's POV_

"What are you doing here? If its something for the bill, Josh isn't here right now," Donna says as I walk into the room. She is adjusting herself so she can sit up in bed and looks nervous and none too happy at the prospect of seeing me. Well, in all honesty, I can't say that I blame her. When I knew Donna, I could be a bitch to her quite often. 

"I'm not here to see Josh. In fact, its probably better that he's not here," I say, hoping that this visit won't be too awkward. 

"What could you and I possibly have to talk about?" Donna asks coldly. "How did you know that I was here?" 

"CJ called me last night after Josh explained to her exactly what happened yesterday. She wanted me to know and to steer clear of Josh as much as possible even though we weren't doing anything wrong, but I though I owed you an explanation," I say. 

"You don't have to. Josh explained it all last night. You two aren't having an affair," Donna says. Being with Josh, ugh God no! Sorry, been there, done that, no desire to do it again. 

"You're very right there. Josh and I are not having an affair, and I assure you that we never will. Josh and I were horrible together. At least now we are both smart enough to realize it now," I say. 

"I understand that, but I still don't understand why you wanted to come here and tell me that," Donna says. 

"I was a bitch to you when during the campaign and then again when I came to work in the White House, wasn't I? No, you don't have to answer that because I know that I was. I was a bitch to you and you didn't deserve it, so I'm here to make amends. At that time I thought I was in love with Josh, but I knew he wasn't in love with me. I thought that was your fault, but realize now that it wasn't anyone's fault. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, but I did and I'm sorry for it," I say. Apologies are hard for me, but I know now that they are necessary. I've been trying to change and make amends for my former behavior so I can move on with my new life. 

"Okay, that wasn't what I was expecting, but apology accepted. I've got to say though, you're not the Mandy I remember," Donna says as she thaws toward me a bit. 

"Your husband said something very similar, and like I told him, love can change you," I say simply. 

"Dramatic changes in your case I guess," Donna says. 

"I deserved that. Yes, dramatic changes," I say. 

"Well, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. My congratulations on your upcoming wedding," Donna says in a warmer tone. 

"Thank you. I'm not sure if you'll believe this, but I'm glad you and Josh got together. Two people who love each other as much as you two obviously do, shouldn't be kept apart," I say. 

"Thank you," Donna says with her first smile of the morning. 

"We all knew it was coming, which is why I left. I wasn't ready to watch it unfold in front of my eyes. It was about the time that you and Josh finally got together that I started dating Tandy. I watched your relationship unfold in the news, and let me just say that you did I much better job of dealing with vindictive politicians and media scrutiny than I would have," I say as my eye catches Josh's image in the hall behind us. He doesn't think either of us see him, but one look at Donna tells me that she does too. "You managed to do the impossible. You kept Josh away from the press room and calm enough that he didn't make the story worse. All the while, you had this perfect composure in public. You did a great job." 

"Thanks. Controlling Josh was hard than controlling myself," Donna says and I'm sure she's right. 

"I think we can both agree that controlling Josh is a difficult, and thankless task," I say as I move my head slightly in the direction of the door so she knows I'm saying this specifically for Josh to hear. Donna smiles and says something else designed specifically for Josh. "Which is yet another reason why I deserve a raise! 

"You're not getting a raise and I am not that difficult to work with," Josh says as he walks into the room holding bags of Chinese food. 

"Yes, you are!" both Donna and I answer together. 

"Okay, now you two are ganging up on me and that is just completely unfair," Josh complains. 

"You don't need to worry about that, I'm going. Good luck with the baby," I say. 

"Will we be getting a wedding invitation?" Josh asks. 

"Yeah, I'll send you one," I say as I give Josh a very brief hug before heading to the door. I stop in the doorway and turn around to see Josh sitting on the bed with his wife looking as happy as I have ever seen him. "By the way Josh, Donna really deserves that raise," I say before heading out the door. 

* * *

**Lamaze Class that night** _Josh's POV_

The doctor cleared Donna to go to this class tonight over my objects. I agree but lectured Donna to take it easy until she told me to shut up. Right now, Donna and I are sitting next to Sam and Ainsley waiting for the class to begin. 

"Good evening class," the instructor says. "I'm Betty and I'll be helping prepare you for the birth of you child. Now, I don't believe that you can be totally prepared until you see exactly what you are in for, so we're going to begin by showing you a tape of a woman giving birth," she says as she turns the lights off and hits play on the VCR. 

"This is going to be great," Sam whispers, but the rest of us look apprehensive. 

Oh my God! Donna is going to have to go through that! The woman on screen looks like she is in some serious pain. She's sweating, screaming, and appears to be breaking the hand of the man next to her. 

"Now, this woman has chosen to give birth without any drugs so she is experiencing more pain that those of you who decide to take the drugs that are available," the instructor explains. 

"You're taking the drugs, right?" I whisper in Donna's ear. 

"Oh yeah. In this case, drugs are good," Donna says as the woman on the screen screams again. "Very good," she corrects. Thank God Donna is being sensible about this. I really don't understand women who shun the pain killers in favor of the natural way. 

Oh my god! I think I'm going to be sick. There is ripping, screaming, blood, and some slimy goo that I can't identify on the screen. I really think I may throw up. I can't believe that Donna and Ainsley will be going through this soon. I glance at them to see their reactions. Both are staring intently at the screen an look scared. I glance at Sam who seems enthralled with the video. 

Thankfully, the video finally ends and I am put out of my misery. "I think that was the grossest thing I have ever seen," I announce. 

"Its not gross. Its beautiful," Sam counters. 

"We're we watching the same thing? Because that was seriously gross," I argue. 

"No, it was life renewing itself. It was amazing," Sam says. "Granted I would have done with a little less screaming, but it definitely wasn't gross." This earns Sam a kiss from Ainsley and me a dirty look from Donna. 

"You're sweet, but your still not video taping me," Ainsley says after kissing Sam. 

"We'll see. Your mom is with me on this one," Sam says causing Ainsley to groan. 

"You better not be saying how gross it is when you're in there with me," Donna warns me. 

"I won't. If it gets too bad, I'll just stay up by your head," I tell Donna and this seems to satisfy her. 

"I have to pee," Ainsley announces. 

"Me too," Donna says, so Sam and I help the women to their feet. I have learned that having to pee all the time is another joy of pregnancy. 

"Hurry back because they are about to start the next part of the class," Sam says in an excited voice. 

* * *

_Ainsley's POV_

"I am so sick of peeing all the time!" I announce as I walk out of the stall to wash my hands. 

"Me too," Donna agrees. "I have to get up two or three times a night." 

"At least its almost over. Although, after watching that video, I'm not in such a hurry to get to the labor," I admit. 

"You and me both. I'm petrified of the delivery room," Donna says. 

"At least you don't have to deal with unreasonable camera demands," I say with a laugh. "I rue the day my mother became friends with Sam. Did you know she calls him all the time so the two of them can gang up on me!" I say which causes Donna to laugh. "Samuel, make sure that Ainsley eats her spinach. I know she doesn't like it, but its good for her," I say, mimicking my mother. "Oh Emily, Ainsley is being unfair again. She's refusing to allow me to video tape her labor. You'll talk to her. Thank you so much," I mimic Sam. "Give me a break!"

Donna is laughing at me because in her case she doesn't have to worry about this. "You're so lucky you don't have to deal with this Donna," I say. 

"No, but I have Joshua Lyman all day, everyday and I assure you he can be worse!" Donna says. "Donna, how long was your nap today? Only an hour and a half?! Donna that's not enough. Donna did you eat you vegetables? All of them? Are you lying to me? Donna, don't pick that up! Its too heavy, let me get it! Donna, you're going to wear yourself out!" Donna says as she mimics Josh. "Occasionally I have to tell him to shove it." 

"See, I can't tell my mother that. Sam yes, mom no," I say. 

"Well, when I do that, Josh calls the First Lady and no one, not even the President, would dare to tell Abby to shove it," Donna says. 

"Let's hope Josh doesn't give Sam any ideas," I say. 

"Let's go. Those two are going to be wondering what's taking us so long. If we wait much longer, Josh may come looking for me to make sure I'm okay," Donna says. 

"Yeah, we have been in here for quite a while," I agree as we walk out of the bathroom. 

We enter the classroom very quietly since the lesson is already in progress. All the couples are sitting with the woman between the man's legs as he coaches he in breathing. My eyes scan the crowd for Josh and Sam. Oh my god! "Donna, look!" I say as I point at the two of them. 

Donna's eyes go wide and she starts laughing when she sees them. Sam is playing the role of the woman as Josh coaches him. They just look too funny. 

"Push damn it!" Josh says to Sam. 

"You're not being that helpful. I'm trying my best," Sam responds. 

"Josh, such language isn't helpful in the delivery room. Use sweet words and tell him how much you love him," the instructor says. 

"Told you that wasn't helpful," Sam says and I am covering my mouth to prevent my laughter from being heard. 

"Come on, give it a try," the instructor says to Josh. Josh tries giving he a mean look but she is not deterred. 

"You can do it honey," Josh says with a frown on his face. 

"That's better. Now try to do it without frowning," the instructor says as she walks away. 

"Are you going to try it again?" Sam asks with a grin. 

"NO!" Josh replies quickly. 

"Josh, I'm tired of being the woman. Let's switch," Sam says. 

"Sam! There is no way in hell I'm being the woman. Let's just wait for the actual women to get back. This was your stupid idea for us to get started without them anyway," Josh complains. 

"Josh, we want to be as ready as possible so we should take full advantage of the class. Now pick a role a do it right," Sam says. 

"Fine, but I'm being the man. Now get back to pushing," Josh says. 

"Didn't you forget something?" Sam says as he lifts his eyebrow. 

"Honey," Josh growls. Okay, time for Donna and I to put a stop to this. 

"You better be nicer when its me," Donna tells Josh as she sneaks up behind him. 

"Thank God," Josh says. He helps Donna sit down and those two begin practicing. I must say that Josh does a much better job of talking to Donna than he did talking to Sam. 

After class, we all go out for ice cream before going home. When we get home, Sam and I head right for bed. We curl up in bed to watch TV together. We turn on Crossfire since it will present both of our views. 

"Now Leo, you know that you should be listening to the one from the left," Sam tells the baby. 

"Sam! Are you trying to turn our baby into a Democrat?" I accuse. 

"Well, you watch The O'Reily Factor when I'm not around so I have to make sure that he knows both sides," Sam defends. 

"Sam, I watch it because I like it, not because of the baby. Do you really think he understands what Bill is saying?" I ask. 

"Well no, but I find it odd that my baby is going to recognize mommy's voice, daddy's voice, and Bill's voice," Sam says. 

"You're being ridiculous," I say. 

"So what are we going to do about his political education?" Sam asks. 

"Well, we'll just tell him both of our views and let him decide for himself," I say. "No unfairly influencing him toward one party and no attacking the other," I add. 

"So that baby democrat shirt I bought him?" Sam asks. 

"He can wear it with elephant pants," I say. 

"This is going to be one confused kid," Sam says. 

"He'll figure it out for himself eventually," I say. "I was proud of you in there today. Wanting to be ready and even practicing without me," I tell him. 

"I want to be there for you and get it right," Sam says. 

"You will. I think we'll be completely prepared for it," I say. 

Sequel - "Four More Years"


End file.
